Pretend to Remember (A BFDIA Fanfiction)/Firey's Relationships
Firey is the main protagonist in A Life's Farewell. Throughout the story, his relationships with others become significant to the plot/storyline and impacts it heavily, which is why this page was created. (WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. SOME OF THE SPOILERS ARE PARTS OF THE STORY I (TheTwistedMangle) HAVE NOT POSTED YET.) Relationships Girlfriend Leafy Leafy is Firey's first best friend, love interest, and girlfriend. Despite stealing Dream Island, Firey realizes what was the right thing to do and saves Leafy, proving he does love about her. However, they crash on the hang glider and Firey gets partial amnesia and doesn't remember what Leafy did or who she is. Eventually, Firey remembers her with the help of his speaker box. They reunite and start dating. By the end of the story, Leafy sacrifices her happiness to give Firey his memory of his present life back. Friends Gelatin Gelatin is Firey's second and current best friend. They had a stable and positive relationship until Firey lost his memory of Gelatin. Gelatin has little hope and is depressed because of this. He doesn't sleep or take care of himself and speaks in incomplete sentences. Everyday, he desperately wishes that Firey would be back to his present self. Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is the friend Firey has known the longest. Tennis Ball starts to become concerned for him when he realizes that Firey is in great danger and what has happened to him. He tells Gelatin, Fries, Coiny, and Book about this and tries to figure out the solution. He doesn't give up until he finds it, showing he cares about Firey. Frienemies Coiny Coiny is Firey's former worst enemy. He second one to notice Firey's strange behavior and wants to find out the cause, despite hating Firey. Because of this, Coiny sees a new perspective towards Firey and is determined to bring back his memory. Their relationship changes gradually and they become friends, while still having disdain towards each other. An example of this is despite their friendship, they don't trust each other. Book Book is Firey's former teammate. Due to their ancestor history (because of a tradition called "book burning"), they don't get along well. Firey often calls Book, "well-read" while Book is irritated in return. When Firey changes, Book becomes anxious, even to the point of her feelings towards him change throughout the story. She learns to care about him and gradually, vice versa. By the end of the story, they become friends. Like Firey and Coiny, they still have disdain for one another. Teardrop Despite being opposites, Firey and Teardrop are friends. However, they generally avoid each other because of being opposites. In the chapter eight, Teardrop gives Firey advice, which brings them closer. Afterwards, Teardrop's words stick in Firey's mind and takes her advice to his advantage. Teardrop is mentioned by Firey several times throughout the story when he encounters difficult times, asking What would Teardrop say? Nickel/Pin Firey has similar relationships with Nickel and Pin, as the latter two are blunt and somewhat cold towards Firey. They have limited interaction throughout the story. On the other hand, Pin when ays that they (she, Nickel, Coiny, Gelatin, Fries, and Book) would find way to make Firey happy when he feels depressed and guilty after he learns what has happened in the story, Nickel is not hesistant or reluctant to agree (being the first one to side with Pin). This implies that Nickel and Pin care about Firey. (THIS IS A WIP/WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Object Fanfics